


Technical Difficulties

by casstayinmyass



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Male Character, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lawyer Aaron Burr, M/M, Masturbation, Neighbors, Overhearing Sex, Porn Watching, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, The Speakers Prompt, Valentine's Day, Writer Alexander Hamilton, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Alex's friends buy him a housewarming gift that indirectly gets him laid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure everyone knows this trope, but I thought it worked very well with these two, so enjoy, and happy (late) Valentine's day :)

From the minute his friends had all chipped in to buy him a set of speakers, Alex was dying to try them out. The set had been a housewarming gift (or apartment warming, as the case may be) from Laf, John, and Herc. They were mini ones, but very high tech and expensive looking... Alex had complained to them not to spend so much on him, but they insisted he should let people do nice things for him once in a while.

_Easy, coming from three single guys to another single guy._

Alex checked the crooked clock hanging above the mantle. He had already taken George, his Jack Russell, for his night time walk, and it was getting to be evening on Valentine's Day... another day he wouldn't be falling asleep in someone else's bed. He knew if he went out there and flirted as much as Herc and John, he would get laid left right and centre (if he ever flirted as much as Laf did, he'd have to put his dick in a wheelchair). But he was content with a random hook up here and there, not really making an effort to find anyone serious. Tonight was just like any other night... spent with his laptop, typing away on his book.

Right next door, Alex's lawyer neighbor Aaron sat in front of his TV, shaking his head adamantly at Law and Order: SVU.  
  
"Badgering. He's badgering, why is nobody making that objection?" he asked, digging around for another tortilla to dip in his cheez whiz. "Oh for god sake, she's not about to open up with Henderson on her like that!"

His black cat, Theo, came over, rubbing against his leg.

"Yeah, I know. You want dinner, huh?" Burr muttered, "Sorry." He got up, tossing the remote and his unheeded legal rambling aside. He then walked by his calendar on the way to the kitchen, and realized what day it was- Valentine's.

There really weren't any hot guys around for him to go out with, so there was no point moping about something he couldn't easily control. Of course, he was an attractive guy- went to the gym now and then, kept himself in shape, so he would have no trouble picking someone up for a few dates. But he was a career man, simple as that, and had no time for a partner- the long, regular commute to and from their place, the constant communication that demanded attention both emotionally and physically.

That got Burr thinking about the hot latino guy right next door to him. He just moved in... the only conversation the both of them had ever had so far was when Burr thought it would be a good idea to help him with his boxes. (Spoiler alert: the guy- _Hamilton, was his name?_ -had talked his ear off for an hour about the tenants of his old building and how terrible they were and how everyone here seemed so nice, blah blah blah.) But despite his verbal diarrhea, the guy was pretty sexy.

Burr wondered what his neighbor was doing at that very moment. It was probably weird to wonder things like that, but then again... lonely people have to find something to do on Valentine's day.

Meanwhile next door, Alex was getting fidgety. Every second word he wrote, he found his mind wandering, and he felt the familiar twitch in his pants every time he tried to ignore it. He obviously knew what was going on... he just didn't want to indulge it. 

"Come on body, not now," he muttered, "Ya can't fail me, I've got work to do! Don't be so cliche and make me jerk off on Valentine's night, adding to the sad demographic of loners who can't find something to stick it in tonight."

But, his body insisted with a warming burn in his lower stomach, and instead of starting the next paragraph of chapter sixteen, he was opening an incognito tab and untying his pants.

"Hot girl on girl action," Alex considered, "Hetero roadhead on Route 66... sexy twink gangbang... shit no, he looks too much like John, can't think of an ex while masturbating it's creepy... _umm_... this should be fine," he clicked on a thumbnail of two men in a bathroom, since gay porn is usually what got him off the hardest.

As the two men in the porno closed the washroom stall door and began to grope each other, Alex felt his cock jerk excitedly, and began to gently palm himself through his pajama pants with varied pressure. "Yeah... oh yeah, this is good," he murmured absently as one dropped to his knees. The man who was standing up was saying something, but Alex couldn't quite hear it... he looked down to check the tags, and found dirty talk to be one of them.

"Fuck, fuck, I wanna hear," he moaned to nobody, but his volume was already up all the way. Shitty computer...

Then it hit him. The Bluetooth speakers! _Yes yes yes!_

Trying to get up with a boner this out of control probably made a funny picture, but Alexander managed, running into his room to grab the speakers. When he got back, the guy was jerking off on the kneeling guy's face, and shit, Alex really needed to touch himself.

"Okay... just connect to that... and... that..." Alex sat back, and waited for the dirty moans to fill the room... but nothing came out, except for what sounded like a woman talking.

"- _taken to court, Benson, especially if I don't have the financial means to see something like this through."_

_"I realize how hard this must be for you, but testifying, no matter your situation, could save the victim's life!"_

"What the fuck?" Alex's face scrunched up. "Fucking Law and Order? Who wrote this porno?"

From next door, Aaron was staring in confusion at his TV. It was still playing his show, but there was no sound at all. "Why does this always happen to m-" he began to sigh, but was quickly jolted out of his seat and scared shirtless as the deafening sound of moaning and erotic gasps filled his apartment.

" _Ahhh_!" he screamed, toppling over the back of his couch. When he sat up, he rubbed his head. He wasn't playing porn! At least, he thought he wasn't... What the ever loving-

Suddenly, he got up and pressed an ear to the wall by the TV- his eyes narrowed. Either Alexander Hamilton was watching the same rerun of SVU as he was, or he had a feeling he knew where the porn was coming from.

Alex frowned, turning down the volume again on his video. Whatever. He'd just have to watch it without sound, then. He squeezed some lube onto his fingertips, determined to make this so good he would feel satisfied for days, then, reached into his pants, cupping himself and squeezing.

"Mmm... ahh, s'good," Alex gasped, letting out a breathy moan. Sliding his fist up and down his hard length was bringing him closer and closer with each stroke, and when he massaged two slick fingers a little further back and thumbed over the head...

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door, which he had left unfortunately unlocked, then the sound of someone breaking in.

"Fuck off guys, I'm trying to get off like the lonely piece of shit I am," Alex whined, assuming it was his wasted friends come to gloat about all the pussy and dick they got that night. Then he turned, and realized who it was. "OH SHITFUCK!" He screeched, jumping up so fast his laptop snapped shut on the floor. Covering his cock with the nearest book he could find, (the collection of the Federalist papers) he swallowed.

"Hey! Hi! You live next door r-right? I don't think we've formally met before- I'd shake your hand, but, um..." He looked down at his right hand and wiped it off on his pantleg, "Don't think you wanna do that right now. Burr? Is your name?"

"Yeah, that's my name," the fuming man growled, clenching his fists. The sight of the attractive man in his... attractively tight T-shirt... standing in his hallway was not helping Alex, considering he had been about to orgasm when the door opened, but he remained polite.

"Uhhh... cool! So... why are ya in my house? Not that... it's not cool, cause I'm totally cool with it, but if you wanna get to know each other, a little notice-"

"Talk less. Listen," Burr glared, and Alex frowned, shutting his mouth. That's when he heard it- the moans, the dirty talk... on the other side of the wall in Burr's apartment.

" _Ohhhhh_ fuck my entire existence with a serated tractor wheel," Alex breathed out, eyes wide as saucers, and Aaron would've called it cute if he wasn't so damn mad about the disturbance.

"Yeah. So would you kindly disconnect from my speakers and return your adult content to its respective territory?"

"Yeah, yes, of course! Shit, you don't have a kid, do you?" Alex asked, wincing earnestly. Burr's face softened a little at the other man's concern. Alexander looked debauched, long hair messy, eyes a little lust clouded, lips parted like he would suck the first dick he saw like his life depended on it. Aaron forced thoughts like those out of his mind before he got sucked into this.

"No, no kids. But I do have a fairly virtuous cat," Aaron found himself smirking a little, and Alex let out a small, punched out giggle.

"I have a dog. I'm surprised he hasn't-" Just then, the sounds of angry, yipping filled the apartment, and a venomous little Jack Russell came ripping around the corner, barking at Aaron.

"-awakened," Alex finished, sighing. But when he looked down again, Burr was kneeling, scratching George on his tummy. "Wow."

"He's not usually this friendly?" Aaron smiled up, despite himself.

"I mean, like... no. He still rips holes in my friend Laf's designer scarves, thank God our other friend is a tailor, but... George seems to really like you, and that's super weird."

"Well, he's adorable," Aaron said, watching the dog roll over for him- whether he meant the dog or his neighbour, he didn't know. After a minute of Alex staring down at the two with complete heart eyes, the Puerto Rican remembered that two men were currently still fucking in Burr's apartment. Shutting it off, he ran back, and-

"Alexander," Aaron said, standing, and woah the man had biceps _hellooo_ , "I'm sorry for barging in on you like this. I get very touchy about my night times to myself, and... well, tonight, I guess, is a sensitive night anyway."

"Sure is," Alex agreed, "Everyone's out eating chocolate roses off someone's stomach but us, huh?" Then he bit his lip, eyes trained on Burr's chest because he had no concept of social acceptability between new neighbors and acquaintances. "Aaron, gonna be honest with you, I'm still pretty, uh... compromised, and looking at you is totally doing things to me right now."

"Oh," Burr's eyebrows shot up, feeling himself stir a little at the confession. He hadn't dared look down at Alex's obvious arousal yet but it was so hard not to and- ohh. Oh shit, yeah, he was compromised. "Oh, okay."

" _Yeahhh_... is that a goodnight and goodbye okay, or a fuck right off okay, or..."

"Y'know what?" Aaron crossed his arms with an appreciative gaze up and down Alex's body, "It's a your place or mine okay."

Alex's eyes widened again, and he bounced up and down. "Oh my god Burr, I've always wanted to do this, can we have kinky Valentines sex? Like with fuzzy pink nipple-"

"Just get in my bed, Alex?"

This Valentine's Day, Aaron had been presented with the perfect segway into what could become the next stage of his life... and he wasn't about to wait for it.

Alexander made a mental note to thank his friends for those shitty speakers the next morning.


End file.
